


How?

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Short, pokemongo, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How bout Mickey and Ian are playing Pokemon Go and everyday Ian is bragging about things he's caught and his level and how there's a Pokestop right near his work/school and Mickey just quietly cheers him on. Then there's an alert about a pokemon and everybody goes to get it and Mickey is just texting and it comes out that Mickey has maxxed his level and his pokemon are all in the 4 digits and he's already got the legendary Pokemon everybody is trying for. Ian realizes Mickey kept quiet about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask. It's short, but cute I think. Hope this is what you were looking for anon.

How bout Mickey and Ian are playing Pokemon Go and everyday Ian is bragging about things he's caught and his level and how there's a Pokestop right near his work/school and Mickey just quietly cheers him on. Then there's an alert about a pokemon and everybody goes to get it and Mickey is just texting and it comes out that Mickey has maxxed his level and his pokemon are all in the 4 digits and he's already got the legendary Pokemon everybody is trying for. Ian realizes Mickey kept quiet about it.

\--------------------

"Fuck Yeah!" Ian cheers to himself.

"Huh?" Mickey stays distractedly.

"caught a Jigglypuff. Been searching for that fucker for weeks." Ian says and Mickey laughs.

"Good for you man," he says and looks up and smiles at the red-head.

This goes on for weeks. Ian catches more Pokemon and Mickey smiles at him and congratulates him. Ian thinks that Mickey must think he's a total dork for getting into this game, while everyone at work is except Mickey who never mentions it and just smiles lightly at him. He's feeling self-conscious about it so he stops mentioning it for a few days.

Mickey slides in next to Ian on lunch a few days later. “What did you catch today?” Mickey asks.

“Huh?” Ian asks.

“Pokemon man. You haven't mentioned it in a few days and you were so excited. What's wrong? Run out of pokemon?” He asks.

“Um, I guess.” He says.

“Oh. Meet me after work. I'll show you something he says.” And Ian has butterflies in his stomach. God Mickey is so fucking hot. So of course, he nods.

\-------

"Where are we going?" Ian asks Mickey and Mickey doesn't respond just leads him through the park in the center of town and to the very back, behind the trees.

"Get your phone out," Mickey says and Ian does and he looks at Mickey who nods. "Go ahead, open the ap. and he does and they are everywhere. Pokemon, he just looks up at Mickey and Mickey laughs.

"How did you...You don't even play?" Mickey starts laughing and pulls out his phone and hands it to Ian.

"You look at that, give me your phone, I'll catch some for you." He says. and Ian scrolls through what is possibly the biggest collection of Pokemon he think's he's ever seen. How the fuck did he catch all of these. sure there was a lot here but this was. the game was practically maxed out or some shit if that was possible.

They traded phones back. "Well I gotta get home, you enjoy. Don't go telling anybody about this little gem, just for you okay?" Mickey says and he walks away and Ian nods and smiles shaking his head. It's not until he gets home that night that he is laying on his couch, and his phone goes off, he picks it up.

Mick: Hey Ginger...up for some pokemon hunting tonight?

Ian looks down at his phone, and looks at it curiously...how? then he looks at his call log and sure enough, about the same time that Mickey had his phone, a call went from him to Mickey's number, giving Mickey his number.

Red, You're sneaky. How did you even do that?  
Mick: Talented man, wanna find out how talented?  
Red: Sure. Meet you in the place in twenty.  
Micky: Already there, waiting.

Oh fucking damn, Mickey Milkovich was going to be the death of him. Fuck the pokemon, he was going to find out exactly what it was going to take to catch that man.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Much love, 
> 
> mysticallygallavich
> 
> Come see me.


End file.
